


[R]irrationnel

by leo_trashlord



Category: On n'demande qu'à en rire RPF
Genre: Body Swap, Gen, Humour, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leo_trashlord/pseuds/leo_trashlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment réagiriez-vous si vous vous retrouviez du jour au lendemain dans le corps d'une personne qui vous est totalement étrangère ? Un coup de fil à son portable d'origine, découvrir que vous êtes actuellement à la place d'Arnaud Tsamere ou d'une sombre inconnue lorraine, essayer de comprendre pourquoi, et surtout comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nouvelle écrite pour un concours sur le forum d'Arnaud Tsamere, au printemps 2012  
> Le thème était un truc du style "Arnaud, sors de ce corps !", ce qui explique le pitch.

_Arnaud Tsamere était fatigué des spectacles, des séances de dédicaces, des nuits de trois heures. Il ne lui était pas rare d'avoir envie de tout stopper et de retomber dans l'anonymat le temps de pouvoir dormir une cinquantaine d'heures d'affilée. Oui, du repos et l'anonymat. Il ne souhaitait que ça. Ce samedi soir encore plus que d'habitude.  
Tyfen Vaulert vivait sa vie d'adolescente de dix-sept ans comme tous les autres. Mais contrairement à beaucoup de personnes de son entourage, la jeune fille était complètement étouffée par sa timidité. Si le génie de la lampe ne lui autorisait qu'un seul souhait, ce serait de faire fuir ce sentiment qui la rongeait. Faute de génie, elle se contenta de formuler son vœu à voix haute, un samedi soir avant de s'endormir.  
Comment réagiriez-vous si vous vous retrouviez du jour au lendemain dans le corps d'une personne qui vous est totalement étrangère ? Un coup de fil à son portable d'origine, découvrir que vous êtes actuellement à la place d'Arnaud Tsamere ou d'une sombre inconnue lorraine, essayer de comprendre pourquoi, et surtout comment.  
L'humoriste et la jeune fille ont perdu leur dimanche à réfléchir sur ces questions. Le soir, Tyfen, dans un instant de folie, a fait la découverte de la réserve d'alcool de l'humoriste... Et s'en est donné à cœur joie pour y faire de la place._

***

Quand le réveil sonna, mon premier réflexe fut de gémir en m'enfonçant la tête dans l'oreiller. Le bruit et la gueule de bois ne font pas bon ménage, apparemment. Je venais de prendre ma première cuite et il fallait que cela soit par désespoir. A ce moment précis, j'espérai que le corps d'Arnaud vive bien cet épisode désagréable. Et à mon grand étonnement, ce fut le cas. Bien que je ne sois pas experte en la matière, mais j'avais régulièrement eu l'occasion d'observer le comportement de mes amis quand cela leur arrivait. Arnaud était-il donc habitué à la bouteille ? Son corps se tenait plutôt droit, malgré mon esprit complètement embrumé qui ne devait pas être d'une grande aide dans la coordination des mouvements. Il devait même plus être un obstacle qu'autre chose. Je m'en rendis bien compte lorsque je m'étalai de tout mon long sur le sol. Il s'était rapproché terriblement vite de mon visage. Je tentai de reprendre contenance en m'asseyant par terre, puis je réalisai que je saignais. Je passai la main sur mon visage : le liquide coulait de mon nez et de ma lèvre. Je me levai lentement et me dirigeai en chancelant vers la salle de bain, où je m'aspergeai la figure d'eau. J'en profitai pour me regarder dans la glace, ce que je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire hier ; les évènements avaient occupé mes pensées pendant toute la journée.

C'était vraiment étrange de se voir ainsi. Enfin, _se voir_... Ce n'était pas vraiment moi, dans le miroir. Non, c'était Arnaud. Arnaud Tsamere, le fameux humoriste. Le corps d'Arnaud, avec mon esprit dedans. Quand on y réfléchissait deux secondes, c'était complètement surréaliste, impossible. Les échanges de corps, ça n'existait que dans les films. Et pourtant, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : c'était bien une moustache et un bouc que reflétait la glace. Disparues, mes baguettes brunes. Transformés, mes iris émeraude. Rien ne restait de mon visage de jeune fille de dix-sept ans. Non, j'étais bel et bien un homme de vingt ans mon aîné. Je contemplai les mains que j'avais passées sur mon nouveau visage ; désormais, ce serait ces mains qui me serviraient à vivre : manger, écrire, téléphoner... Me laver. Oh non... Je n'avais pas pensé à ça du tout. Non, pitié, non... Comment j'allais faire, moi ? Il viendrait bien un moment où je devrais prendre une douche ou aller aux toilettes... Non, je ne pouvais résolument pas ! Mais dans quel pétrin m'étais-je encore fourrée ? Il était hors de question que je touche à... A quoi que ce soit du corps de cet homme !

Je commençais à désespérer de ma situation lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone attira mon attention. Je sortis en trombe de la salle de bain à la recherche du combiné. Où l'avais-je donc posé hier ? Mon mal de crâne ne m'aidait pas vraiment dans la localisation de l'appareil, mais je finis néanmoins par le trouver... Entre deux oreillers. Malheureusement, la personne avait déjà raccroché. Quelque part, cela me rassura car je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'aurais pu répondre. J'avais beau être à sa place physiquement, je ne pensais pas Tsamere. Il avait beau m'avoir rapidement briefée la veille au téléphone, la cuite qui a suivi l'appel m'empêchait d'accéder à ces recommandations. Je fus à nouveau interrompue par la sonnerie, sauf que cette fois, je n'avais pas à courir partout pour le trouver. Il était là, juste dans ma main ; je n'avais qu'à presser sur le bouton vert. Clic.

\- Allô ? Fis-je d'une voix qui se voulait neutre.  
\- Monsieur Tsamere ! Guillaume à l'appareil ! Comment tu vas ?  
\- Euh... Bah bien, répondis-je d'une voix mal assurée. Et vous ?  
\- Cyril n'est pas là, tu sais, répliqua le dénommé Guillaume en riant. T'es sûr que tu vas bien ?  
\- Oui oui, je suis un peu... Fatiguée. Qu'est-ce que v... Tu veux ?  
\- Je voulais savoir si tu étais toujours d'accord pour tout à l'heure ?

 

Aïe. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait, tout à l'heure ? Je ne me souvenais d'aucune allusion à ce sujet. Sans trop réfléchir, je répondis positivement à l'homme au bout du fil puis, prétextant un repas oublié sur le feu, je raccrochai. Que devais-je faire ? Joindre Arnaud me semblait être la meilleure idée. Je me saisis à nouveau du combiné et composa mon numéro de portable. Je priai intérieurement pour qu'il décroche, ce qui fut le cas.

\- Allô, Arnaud ? C'est Tyfen ! J'ai un problème !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Répondit ma propre voix, apparemment apeurée par le ton que j'avais employé.  
\- Il y a un certain Guillaume qui m'a appelée, pour savoir si j'étais toujours disponible pour cet après-midi...  
\- Oh mince ! J'avais complètement oublié ça !  
\- Tu ne me rassures pas, t'es au courant ? C'est qui, Guillaume ? Il a parlé de Cyril, aussi. Et il y a quoi, après ? M'affolai-je.  
\- Bon, calme-toi, déjà. Cyril et Guillaume font partie du duo Garnier et Sentou.  
\- Et comment je fais pour les reconnaître, moi ?  
\- Cyril, c'est Garnier avec un G comme grand. Tu verras, il fait un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Guillaume, c'est Sentou avec un S comme small ou souple ; c'est le petit tout excité. Celui avec les yeux bruns, si tu préfères. Cyril a les yeux bleus.  
\- Le grand : yeux bleus ; le petit : yeux bruns. Je note. Et pour tout à l'heure ?

 

Ainsi, j'appris que j'étais censée intervenir dans le sketch qu'ils joueraient sur France 2 ce soir. Arnaud me fit aussi une description globale des humoristes que j'étais susceptible de rencontrer. Je notai le tout soigneusement sur une feuille de papier qui ne me quitterait pas tant que je n'avais pas regagné mon propre corps. Je maudis également mon manque de culture humoristique qui s'avérait être une vraie plaie pour le coup. J'en profitai pour demander au comique si tout se passait bien de son côté, ce à quoi il me répondit que c'était étrange de revenir vingt ans en arrière et d'avoir à suivre un cours d'allemand barbant. Je compatis et l'interrogeai sur les moments qu'il passait avec mes amis. Il s'entendait bien avec eux, m'affirma-t-il. De toute manière, il n'avait pas trop le choix ; il ne devait pas les voir comme ses amis à lui mais comme les miens, donc faire avec quoi qu'il arrive. De mon côté, j'allais faire un effort avec l'équipe d'On n'demande qu'à en rire. Juste avant de raccrocher, il m'indiqua où se trouvait le texte que je devais apprendre pour le sketch, tout en m'affirmant que j'avais de la chance car il n'était pas censé passer dans la semaine. Je ricanai amèrement, puis lui souhaitai bonne journée avant d'appuyer sur le bouton rouge.

Je me mis donc à la recherche du fameux manuscrit que je trouvai sur le clavier d'ordinateur dans le bureau, comme l'avait indiqué Tsamere. Je m'assis face au texte et le lus attentivement. Etaient-ils vraiment sérieux ? J'étais réellement censée apprendre tout ça ? Jamais je n'y arriverais. Et quand bien même ma mémoire l'aurait permis, je n'aurais en aucun cas pu monter sur le plateau de l'émission et jouer ceci devant des centaines de milliers de personnes en direct. Et pourtant, je le devais. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains puis relus le texte une fois, puis deux, puis trois. Je le lirais le nombre de fois nécessaires.

Au final, je passai deux heures sur le sketch. Ce fut mon ventre qui m'avait rappelée à l'ordre. Je voulus connaître l'heure et constatai sur l'écran du téléphone portable qu'en effet, il était une heure de l'après-midi et qu'il serait judicieux que j'avale quelque chose avant de tomber dans les pommes. Je me traînai lamentablement jusqu'à la cuisine où je découvris un frigidaire à moitié vide. Je ne me posai pas plus de questions que ça et attrapa le premier yaourt à la vanille qui me passait sous la main. Je retournai ensuite m'asseoir devant l'ordinateur avant de décider de me documenter un peu sur cet homme dans la peau duquel j'étais enfermée. J'allumai la machine et remarquai par bonheur qu'il n'y avait pas de mot de passe à donner. Je tapai _Arnaud Tsamere_ dans les moteurs de recherche et tous me donnèrent à peu près la même chose. Humoriste bordelais de trente-sept ans, révélé essentiellement grâce à la quotidienne de Laurent Ruquier. Je me renseignai également sur l'émission, ainsi que sur ses pensionnaires. Puis ma curiosité me poussa à allumer Youtube afin de visionner quelques sketches. Après tout, je me devais de savoir comment interpréter le texte que le duo m'avait donné.

Je perdis encore deux heures à surfer sur le net. J'étais admirative devant le travail de ces artistes. Moi qui ne m'étais jamais intéressée au domaine du rire, je commençai à regretter mon ignorance à ce sujet : c'était une vraie mine d'or. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant rigolé. Mais je dus revenir encore une fois à la réalité lorsque la sonnette de l'appartement retentit. Je me précipitai vers la porte d'entrée et préparai une potentielle réponse tout en me saisissant de l'interphone.

\- Oui ? Fis-je le plus banalement du monde.  
\- Arnaud ? C'est Cyril, tu descends ?

 

Je répondis affirmativement, le bénissant par la même occasion car je réalisai que je ne savais pas conduire et que cela m'évitai ainsi de prendre la voiture, ce qui aurait pu s'avérer être une véritable catastrophe. Je rassemblai donc quelques affaires : mon papier, le texte du sketch, mon portable et ma veste. Je rejoignis les deux humoristes qui m'attendaient en bas. La première personne que je vis devait être Cyril Garnier : il était assez grand, et ses yeux étaient effectivement bleus. Il me désigna la voiture avec laquelle il était venu me chercher et à mon grand étonnement, je constatai qu'il était seul.

\- Guillaume n'est pas avec toi ? Me renseignai-je.  
\- Non, il est déjà au Moulin, il devait intervenir dans le sketch de Victor.

 

Victor ? C'était qui, Victor, déjà ? Je tentai de regarder discrètement mon papier mais ne vis aucun Victor. Je fis toutefois semblant de comprendre parfaitement de quoi il était question. Le reste du trajet se fit silencieusement. Je captai quelques regards que Cyril me lançait furtivement, sans comprendre pourquoi. Nous arrivâmes devant ce que je présumai être le Moulin Rouge. J'avais beau ne pas être calée en humoristes et en émissions télé, j'avais un brin de déduction, ce qui allait certainement m'être utile pour les temps à venir. Je suivis le grand brun dans les couloirs du bâtiment, faisant semblant de ne pas voir les salutations de ceux que l'on croisait, ou les rendant de manière expéditive. Il me mena à ce que je supposai être la loge qu'il partageait avec son ami. Je ne me trompai pas. Il ouvrit la porte et à l'intérieur se trouvait déjà le présumé Guillaume —un homme plutôt petit aux yeux bruns— qui était en train de répéter son texte. Cyril s'avança vers lui pour lui faire la bise et je décidai d'en faire de même.

\- Salut Arnaud. Dis voir, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? T'as l'air bien amoché... Dans les deux sens du terme, d'ailleurs !

Je tournai brièvement la tête vers le miroir accroché au mur et me souvins de cette vilaine croute sur ma lèvre et les traces de sang séché sous mon nez. Et j'avais complètement oublié de faire disparaître cette haleine de lendemain de beuverie... J'expliquai que j'étais tombée chez moi, éludant la question de l'alcool. Sentou me proposa alors de regagner ma propre loge histoire de me rendre présentable. Ne sachant pas où elle se trouvait, je demandai innocemment à Garnier de m'accompagner, ce qu'il accepta. Je m'arrangeai pour passer légèrement après lui, histoire qu'il me guide –inconsciemment- jusqu'à destination. Je retins le chemin que je devrais désormais emprunter pour me rendre dans cette pièce. A l'intérieur, de je découvris avec soulagement qu'Arnaud avait laissé une brosse à dent sur place. Je me remémorais également que j'étais censée partager cette loge avec un certain Jérémy Ferrari. Je me nettoyai les dents rapidement sous le regard éteint du grand. Il n'avait pas l'air très bien, contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait voir sur les différents sketches. Les paroles d'Arnaud me revinrent en tête : _tu essaies de parler le moins possible_. Je voulais bien, mais j'avais une conscience. Je me rinçai la bouche et me retourna vers lui.

\- Ca ne va pas ?  
\- Si si, répliqua-t-il d'une petite voix.  
\- T'as vraiment pas l'air...  
\- Rien, je t'assure...

Je n'insistai pas. D'un côté, ma conscience était un peu apaisée car j'avais tout de même demandé, et de l'autre, cela m'évitait de m'engager dans une histoire où je perdrais pied. Mais malgré tout, ma curiosité et mon inquiétude naturelles revenaient au galop. Quelque chose me dit que ce n'était pas fini... Je passai toutefois outre ce problème et, me contemplant pour la troisième fois de la journée dans une glace, j'essayai de nettoyer au mieux le sang restant en dessous de mon nez. Pour la troisième fois de la journée également, je vis le regard de Cyril qui s'obstinait dans ma direction avant de se baisser sur ses pieds.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Finis-je par demander.

Le brun releva brusquement les yeux et s'avança vers moi de manière menaçante. De toute façon, lorsqu'un homme d'une quinzaine de centimètres de plus que vous marche dans votre direction les poings fermés, cela ne peut être qu'effrayant. Surtout lorsque l'homme en question est baraqué, contrairement à vous. Le fait est qu'il me plaqua contre le mur en m'empoignant les bras. Je commençai à avoir réellement peur qu'il me frappe. Je le vis fermer les yeux et inspirer fortement. Il finit par me lâcher en soufflant :

\- Non...

Non ? Comment ça, non ? Je me faisais à moitié agresser par quelqu'un censé être mon ami et au dernier moment, il se dit que non, ça n'était forcément une bonne idée de m'amocher un peu plus que je ne l'étais déjà ? C'était un peu simple, ça ! Alors qu'il commençait à faire demi-tour pour quitter ma loge, ce fut mon tour de lui attraper le bras. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens ; j'eus envie de pleurer. Je ne sus pas pourquoi, mais les larmes avaient envie de couler. Cependant, je les en empêchai. J'avais quelque chose à régler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu allais me fai... Me dire ?

Il ne répondit pas. Je ne pus me résoudre à le retenir plus longtemps et libérai son bras. Il sortit, me laissant ainsi seule dans la pièce. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil rouge devant le miroir où je me contemplai d'un air désespéré. Je n'avais jamais été vraiment amoureuse. Je ne croyais pas non plus au coup de foudre. Pourtant, cet homme que je ne connaissais que depuis trois heures avait réussi à mettre mon esprit sans dessus dessous. C'était donc ça, aimer ? Sur le principe, j'étais d'accord. Mais c'était tout bonnement impossible ! Si mes souvenirs étaient bons, il avait trente-deux ans. J'en avais dix-sept. Et quand bien même cela ne choquerait pas la morale, je n'étais toujours pas moi. Et je ne pouvais me permettre de faire n'importe quoi de la vie amoureuse de Tsamere. Je soupirai longuement. Ce n'était vraiment pas ma semaine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au fond de mon corps, quelque chose s'était allumé et, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais fière.

J'émergeai au bout d'une petite heure, surprise de ne pas m'être sentie partir dans le sommeil. Je fis un demi-tour avec mon fauteuil et la première chose que je vis fut une paire d'orbes brunes. A qui appartenaient-elles, je ne le sus que lorsque je me reculai légèrement. Guillaume se tenait accroupi devant moi. Il agitait sa montre sous mon nez, tapotant le cadran de l'objet.

 

\- Debout, la Belle au bois dormant ! Je te rappelle juste que l'on joue dans une heure et que tu n'as répété à aucun instant le texte avec nous. Tu comptes y aller en free fly ? Non, parce que bousiller ta carrière, c'est une chose, mais bousiller la notre, c'est moins cool !  
\- Que qué quoi que... Gné ?

Oui, j'étais quelqu'un de particulièrement expressive et compréhensible au réveil. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait et m'avait déjà relevé et jeté un verre d'eau à la figure.

 

\- Aaaaah c'est froid ! Mais t'es pas bien dans ta tête !  
\- C'est dur, les lendemains de cuite, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, Arnaud, je t'ai connu plus résistant que ça ! Maintenant, tu te changes et tu nous rejoins sur le plateau. Et le texte a intérêt à être su, sinon...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspense et je devinai au sourire figé sur son visage que ses menaces n'en étaient pas. Je reportai mon regard sur mon pull qui était désormais trempé. Je n'avais d'autre choix que de me changer. Cela serait la première fois que... que je toucherai à ce corps qui était le mien. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à me faire à cette idée. Il me faudrait beaucoup de temps pour assimiler la chose, et du temps, je n'en avais pas. Je comptais bien retourner à ma petite vie de lycéenne tranquille le plus vite possible ! Je chassai ces pensées de ma tête et ouvrit le premier placard qui se trouvait devant moi, espérant trouver un haut de rechange.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide, peut-être ?

Je me retournai en sursaut et me retrouvai face à face avec celui que je reconnus être Jérémy Ferrari. Ma première pensée fut de la trouver beau. Pas de la même beauté que les tops modèles, mais beaucoup de charme se dégageait de lui. Enfin, je n'étais pas là pour détailler son visage. Je me ressaisis. Comme je n'avais pas répondu à sa question, il continua :

\- Depuis quand tu fouilles dans mon placard ? Il y en a deux, ce n'est pas pour rien !

Je baragouinai quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour tenter de m'expliquer, mais il me coupa, m'indiquant que c'était de la blague. Il me prêta gentiment un de ses t-shirt que j'enfilai en lui tournant le dos et en fermant les yeux. Si je pouvais éviter le moindre contact visuel avec ce corps, je ne m'en porterais pas plus mal. Une fois changée, je fis volte-face et découvris que le jeune humoriste avait disparu. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu sortir de la loge, et pourtant je n'avais pas été trop longue à m'habiller... Je décidai de me rendre sur le plateau, là où m'attendaient Garnier et Sentou. Seulement, je réalisai en ouvrant la porte que je n'avais pas la moindre idée du lieu où l'on enregistrait. Je me laissai donc guider par mon instinct. Et par les petites pancartes accrochées aux murs, accessoirement. Je mis une dizaine de minutes à me retrouver dans les coulisses du plateau ; le Moulin Rouge était grand, mine de rien. Je pris le temps de regarder autour de moi lorsqu'un homme me tira par le bras. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à me trimballer partout ? J'allais finir par mettre une camisole !

 

\- Arnaud, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore en bas ! Les gars t'attendent déjà en haut !  
\- Laisse-le, Simon, intervint justement l'un des concernés. Monsieur a un peu abusé hier soir et ne s'en est pas encore bien remis, apparemment...

Une fois de plus, je me fis traîner jusqu'en haut des coulisses. Guillaume m'attira dans un coin un peu en retrait.

\- Écoute, Arnaud... Je veux bien comprendre que ce qui s'est passé te bouffe un peu. Tenter de l'oublier en te saoulant est une chose que je ne cautionne pas, mais tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais s'il te plaît, ressaisis-toi ! Je ne veux pas que tu fasses foirer notre sketch parce que t'as pas récupéré. Et au-delà encore : je ne voudrais pas que tu foires ta propre carrière à cause de ça. Je sais que cela peut aller loin, c'est pour ça que je préfère te prévenir tout de suite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Allez, maintenant ça va être à notre tour, alors tu viens.

J'allai répliquer quand il me colla une baffe. Elle n'était pas très forte, mais le choc avait bloqué mes yeux en mode soucoupe et ma bouche s'était entrouverte. Devant mon air ahuri, il m'expliqua que c'était pour me redonner de l'énergie. Je mis quelques secondes encore à réaliser, puis le suivis, sans avoir compris quoi que ce soit à ce qu'il m'avait dit. Que s'était-il passé ? Je n'étais au courant de rien et Tsamere s'était bien gardé de m'informer de cette fameuse chose. Comment voulait-il que je m'en sorte si je n'avais pas toutes les cartes en main, si je ne pouvais pas parler en connaissance de causes ? Peut-être voulait-il me mener au suicide ? Oui, c'était exactement cela. Du suicide. Tout comme c'était du suicide que de me faire descendre ces fichues marches et me faire jouer un texte devant des milliers de téléspectateurs alors que je n'étais même pas capable d'aligner trois mots en cours. Encore une fois, je n'eus le temps de me poser plus de questions car Cyril m'adressa un signe de la tête pour me dire de descendre avec lui, ce que je fis. Le temps des marches, je récitai l'intégral du texte pour moi-même.

Éblouie par les projecteurs, je ne réalisai pas tout de suite la taille du plateau. A vrai dire, je ne réalisai pas grand-chose. Le duo avait commencé à enchaîné les répliques et lorsque le moment que je reconnus comme étant celui de mon intervention... Je restai muette. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun son de ne sorte de ma bouche. J'essayais, mais ils ne venaient pas. Ce fut grâce à Guillaume qui, situé à ma gauche, me pinça, que je retrouvai le sens de la parole. Je débitai mon texte de manière frénétique, sans me poser de question. Je le connaissais, je le redisais. Et au fur et à mesure que les phrases coulaient, je me sentais de plus en plus à l'aise. Je gérais le ton de ma voix en fonction de ce que j'avais à dire, je l'accordais avec mes mimiques... Les applaudissements m'encourageaient, les rires me grisaient. A ce moment très précis, je n'étais plus Tyfen. J'étais véritablement devenue Arnaud. Le temps d'un sketch.

Nous remontâmes tous les trois sous les cris enjoués du public et le regard amusé du jury. Guillaume s'installa sur le siège, Cyril et moi derrière lui. Les notes tombèrent : 19, 17, 20, 20. Les deux amis avaient de quoi être contents. Leur sketch s'était déroulé comme sur des roulettes. Ils me frottèrent l'épaule en guise de remerciement puis se retournèrent afin d'écouter les commentaires du jury. Ils étaient globalement positifs ; Jean Benguigui expliqua brièvement que son dix-neuf était uniquement dû à ma petite absence au début du sketch, mais que ce n'était pas très grave et que le résultat était là : ils avaient été excellents. Ils remercièrent une dernière fois le jury et s'en allèrent rejoindre leurs places du début d'émission ; je les suivis. Laurent donna rapidement les notes du public –qui s'avéraient uniquement indicatives car il s'agissait là d'un direct. Les Moulinistes, comme les avait appelé l'animateur, nous avaient donné dix-huit, ainsi que les téléspectateurs. J'espérai qu'Arnaud soit devant la télévision à ce moment là. J'aimerais que cela puisse le rassurer ; même s'il ne me l'avait pas directement avoué, je sentais bien à sa voix, à ses questions et à ses recommandations qu'il n'était pas tranquille. Cela pouvait se comprendre. Mais j'osais espérer que ce qui venait de se passer le calmerait.

Après avoir assisté à l'enregistrement des deux autres émissions et, je devais l'avouer, avoir bien ri, je décidai de rentrer chez moi à pied. Cyril m'avait proposé de me reconduire, mais je refusai gentiment. Prendre l'air me ferait du bien. J'avais besoin de décompresser. J'avais accompli ce que l'on pouvait aisément qualifier de miracle. Au-delà du stress provoqué par ma prestation, un autre sentiment s'était emparé de moi. Les gens avaient ri, ils avaient applaudi. Ils avaient adoré Garnier et Sentou, ils avaient adoré Arnaud Tsamere. Oui, c'était bien lui que le public aimait ; c'était lui qu'ils avaient vu ce soir. Lui, pas moi.  
Mais je m'en fichais. Au fond de mon corps, quelque chose s'était allumé et, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais fière. Oui, la fierté me grisait. Elle me faisait pousser des ailes et me procurait la force nécessaire pour rentrer. Comme guidée par un sixième sens, je retrouvai l'appartement sans grandes difficultés. Je franchis le pas de la porte et me retrouvai enfin chez moi –façon de parler, bien entendu. Mais moi qui pensais de cette journée éprouvante allait s'arrêter là, je me trompais.  
La triste réalité des besoins fondamentaux me rappela à l'ordre. Je devais aller aux toilettes. Je ne sus si c'était les sentiments que j'éprouvais au même instant ou si c'était autre chose, mais je pris mon courage à deux mains et me rendis aux toilettes. Je ne pus toutefois me résoudre à uriner en homme et m'assis sur la cuvette, où je me soulageai. Après avoir vidé ma vessie, je m'essuyai à l'aveugle. Que c'était bon de se sentir légère.

Je voulus me coucher, mais profitant de cette nonchalance qui grandissait en moi, j'en profitai pour me laver un peu. Qui sait si plus tard, j'en serais encore capable ? Je retirai mon pantalon et mon haut. Je n'étais pas tout à fait prête pour la douche, mais le gant de toilette ferait l'affaire pour cette fois. Le contact du tissu imbibé d'eau fraîche me fit frissonner. Après m'être rapidement nettoyée, j'ouvris l'armoire de la chambre à la recherche d'habits de rechange. Après avoir enfilé un t-shirt et un pantalon de jogging, je m'affalai sur le lit. Qu'il était bon de relâcher chacun de ses muscles ! Je jetai un coup d'œil au réveil, projetant d'appeler Arnaud. Je me ravisai en voyant l'heure : 22 h 57. Si lui tenait bien les petites nuits, ce n'était pas mon cas. Mon corps avait besoin d'au moins huit heures de sommeil. Et étant donné l'heure à laquelle il était censé se lever demain, il valait mieux pour lui de s'être déjà endormi. Je décidai de faire de même. Mon cerveau surchauffait.

Je me réveillai toute seule aux alentours de 9 h 30. A mon grand soulagement, je n'avais plus du tout mal à la tête. Je me levai et allai me chercher quelque chose à me mettre dans le ventre pour bien commencer la journée. Le frigo vide me donna encore plus faim. J'enfilai une tenue correcte et descendis m'acheter un croissant dans la première boulangerie que je trouvai. Comme j'avais pris mon portefeuille, j'en profitai pour faire quelques courses. Aujourd'hui, j'allais passer mon temps devant l'ordinateur à en apprendre le plus possible sur ceux qui étaient désormais mes collègues et amis. Alors je préférais avoir une réserve de nourriture conséquente. En ressortant de la boulangerie, j'appelai Arnaud. En effet, je venais de réaliser quelque chose d'assez important. Il était 10h, il devait être sorti de cours pour la récréation.

\- Allô ?

Je ne me remettrais jamais de cette sensation horrible qui m'envahissait quand j'entendais ma propre voix.

\- Arnaud, c'est Tyfen...  
\- Je sais que c'est toi, j'ai enregistré le numéro. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Bonjour, d'abord. Et puis... Ca va, tu t'en sors, toi ?  
\- Bah écoute, je suis toujours en vie, donc j'imagine que oui ! Et toi, de ton côté ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.  
\- Je me débrouille, répondis-je en éludant l'épisode On n'demande qu'à en rire. J'ai juste besoin d'une chose plutôt primordiale.  
\- Je t'écoute ?

Ce ne fut pas facile de le convaincre de me donner son code de carte bleue. Il était réticent à l'idée de ne pas être le seul en connaissance de ce fameux code. Je tentai de calmer ses inquiétudes en lui assurant que je ne ferais pas de folies. Et de toute manière, quand la situation serait redevenue normale, je n'aurais plus l'occasion de m'en servir. Il finit par me céder le nombre secret et je le notai bien précieusement dans un coin de ma mémoire. J'entendis la cloche sonner à travers le combiné, aussi lui souhaitai-je bonne journée et raccrochai. Je me marchais donc dans les rues de Paris à la recherche d'un supermarché où je pourrais acheter de quoi survivre. Je revins à l'appartement le sac plein de choses vitales comme du pain, des steaks hachés, des pâtes, des pommes... Et un pot de Nutella, mon petit plaisir à moi. J'avais bien le droit de me faire un petit plaisir avec ce que je vivais en ce moment ! Après avoir posé le tout sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, j'étalai généreusement la pâte à tartiner sur les tranches de pain que je venais de couper. Je les engloutis rapidement. Que c'était bon de manger...

Après m'être rassasiée, j'allumai l'ordinateur pour faire ces fameuses recherches. Tout était bon à prendre. J'associai également les noms de scène avec les véritables identités. Ainsi, j'appris que ce fameux Victor dont il avait été question hier n'était autre qu'Artus. Le patronyme exact de Vérino était Olivier Balestriero. Je me rappelai que même Arnaud avait un nom de scène. Son réel nom était Tsedri. J'aimais bien. Après ma mission de renseignements approfondis, je décidai de me cultiver un peu sur le monde humoristique auquel j'étais confronté. Pouvoir comprendre d'éventuelles références, des comparaisons... De la sorte, j'enfilai une bonne centaine de sketches jusqu'à environ 16h. Le téléphone sonna. Il ne s'arrêtait donc jamais ?

\- Allô, fis-je un peu plus sèchement que je ne le voulais.  
\- Je dérange, peut-être ?  
\- Ah, Arnaud, c'est toi, soufflai-je. Non, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression que ton téléphone ne s'arrête jamais de sonner.  
\- Ah bah ça, c'est la rançon du succès, plaisanta-t-il. En fait, c'est parce que j'ai des amis. Bon, je voulais te parler et te mettre au courant de certaines choses.  
\- Pas bête, en effet. Parce que je ne comprends pas toujours tout quand on me parle, et c'est assez difficile, du coup.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

Je lui relatai mes échanges avec Guillaume et l'événement avec Cyril. Il ne répondit pas. Je fis couler quelques secondes, le temps de le laisser réfléchir à ce que je venais de raconter. Je l'appelai doucement pour lui demander ce qu'il en pensait.  
Il partit alors dans un récit, m'expliquant qu'il avait été en couple avec une dénommée Manon Garnier. Cette fille était la cousine de Cyril. Faute de sœur, il l'avait toujours un peu surprotégée. Aussi avait-il mal vécu sa séparation avec Arnaud, qui remontait à une dizaine de jours auparavant. Il n'aimait pas la voir souffrir et en voulait un peu à Tsamere, même si dans le fond, il savait qu'il n'y était pour rien, que c'était elle qui avait choisi de partir. J'écoutais silencieusement, me contentant de hocher de temps en temps la tête. Il m'expliqua que le comportement de Cyril était sans aucun doute lié à cela : sous le coup de la colère, il avait eu envie de frapper Arnaud pour venger sa cousine, mais sa raison l'en avait certainement empêché au dernier moment –heureusement pour moi, m'avoua-t-il, car Cyril n'y allait pas de main morte quand il donnait un coup. Je me demandai s'il avait déjà eu à faire à ses poings pour pouvoir m'affirmer ceci. Je le questionnai ensuite sur les paroles de Sentou.  
Il me dit juste que Guillaume était quelqu'un de très gentil et qui s'inquiétait assez pour les autres. Cela expliquait donc son attitude un peu protectrice envers moi. Quant à la claque, je devais tirer une sacrée tête pour qu'il ait envie de m'en coller une.

\- Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir. Je te rappelle que c'est ta tête qu'il voit...  
\- C'est de l'humour, jeune fille. Je te rappelle que c'est mon métier, à la base.  
\- Oui, mais maintenant, c'est le mien.  
\- Tu ne t'en sors d'ailleurs pas trop mal, je dois dire. Tu as eu un petit moment de flottement au début, mais je peux parfaitement le comprendre.  
\- T'as regardé ? Réalisai-je, les joues rosissant.

Il approuva. Je lui demandai ce que cela faisait de se voir en direct, il me répondit qu'il s'était déjà vu plusieurs fois en vidéo et cela ne le gênait pas tellement. C'était surtout très étrange de savoir que ce n'était pas lui qui jouait, mais bien moi. Il en profita pour me donner deux trois conseils sur ma façon de jouer, ce que j'appréciai. Quand je retrouverais ma vie d'avant, je me lancerais dans le théâtre. Faire ce que j'avais fais la veille avait été un véritable coup de foudre pour le domaine de la scène. Je me gardai toutefois d'en faire-part à l'humoriste, car ma timidité ne s'était pas envolée non plus. Nous nous échangeâmes quelques anecdotes sur nos vies respectives afin d'aider à la compréhension d'éventuelles remarques, puis il raccrocha car ma mère l'appelait. Je souris en reposant le combiné. La terreur qui avait été mienne dimanche semblait s'être quelque peu évaporée, et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Lorsque je regardai l'heure à nouveau, il était 20h. Cela expliquait peut-être les gargouillis incessants de mon estomac. Il fallait vraiment que je songe à faire attention à mon alimentation. Le corps de ce cher Tsamere n'était déjà pas épais de nature, alors si je ne le nourrissais pas correctement... Je me rendis encore une fois dans la cuisine et, manque de volonté obligeant, fis cuire de simples pâtes que j'accompagnerais de beurre. C'était rapide à faire, et plus vite je mangeais, plus vite je pouvais retourner sur l'ordinateur. J'agissais comme l'ado que j'étais, sauf que cette fois, il n'y avait personne pour me dire ce que je devais faire, pour me rappeler à l'ordre. Je goûtais à cette nouvelle liberté avec bonheur. Ce n'était pas si désagréable, finalement, d'être coincée dans la peau d'un adulte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il reprit le téléphone en main quelques secondes plus tard.
> 
> \- Habille-toi, prends ton portable, tes clés et ne bouge pas, m'intima-t-il gravement.

Ce mercredi, Arnaud était censé jeter un dernier coup d'œil et retravailler une dernière fois les sketches qu'il devrait présenter aux spectacles du Casino de Paris. Lui ou moi, si rien ne changeait. Mais même si j'appréciais cette nouvelle vie, je préférais retrouver l'ancienne. Celle où je passais des heures à écouter Johann, Alice, Aurélien et Maéva, ceux qui représentaient, avec ma famille, les personnes auxquelles je tenais le plus au monde. Toujours fut-il qu'après avoir peaufiné le texte, Arnaud me le photocopierait pour que je puisse l'apprendre de mon côté. Aujourd'hui, je n'avais toujours rien de prévu, comme chaque jour jusqu'au Casino. Jusqu'au coup de fil, en fait.

\- Allô ?  
\- Monsieur Tsamere !  
\- Guillaume, fis-je en souriant.  
\- Tout juste. Comment tu vas ?  
\- Et bien... Fatiguée, mais je vais. Et toi ?  
\- En pleine forme, comme d'habitude. Tu me connais !  
\- Je te connais, répétais-je en riant un peu jaune. Que me vaut ce plaisir ?  
\- On sort, aujourd'hui, Cyril et moi. Ca te tente de venir manger avec nous à midi ?  
\- Euh... Oui, y a pas de problème. Juste... Est-ce que tu pourrais venir me chercher, s'il te plaît ? La voiture a un petit problème... Mentis-je.  
\- Tu veux que j'y jette un coup d'œil ? Proposa Guillaume.  
\- Non ! Déclinai-je brusquement. Non... C'est pas grave, j'irai voir un garagiste, demain.  
\- C'est toi qui vois. Bon, je suis chez toi dans une demi-heure !  
\- Okay, à toute !

Je raccrochai. Ma vie ne se résumait qu'à ça : manger, surfer sur le net et être au téléphone. Et mentir, aussi. J'espérai que Guillaume ne l'avait pas senti, car ma voix tremblait légèrement sous l'effet de la panique. Je repris contenance : après tout, la communication était coupée, il n'y avait donc plus aucune raison de stresser. Je m'installai devant la télévision histoire de patienter jusqu'à ce que Guillaume sonne. Il avait dit une demi-heure, et sa parole fut respectée. Je descendis aussitôt pour le rejoindre. A ma grande surprise, Cyril était lui aussi dans la voiture.

\- On ne mange pas chez toi ? Lui demandai-je en montant dans le véhicule.  
\- Nope. Petite terrasse sympathique et pas chère. Ca peut faire l'affaire aussi !  
\- Si c'est toi qui paies, ouais ! Répliquai-je avec malice.

Au même moment, j'aperçus les yeux de Guillaume qui me fixèrent à travers le rétroviseur. Qu'avais-je dit ? Quelque chose de choquant de la part d'Arnaud ? Je tentai de chasser cette idée de mon esprit en voyant les iris bruns se détourner de moi. Je respirai silencieusement. Je me faisais de plus en plus de frayeurs, ce n'était pas bon pour moi. Nous roulâmes encore quelques minutes avant d'arriver à destination. Après nous être installés et avoir passé commande, nous commençâmes à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi. Pendant le repas, Cyril orienta la discussion vers sa femme.

\- Ah non mais je vous jure ! C'est vraiment dingue de pouvoir faire ça ! J'aimerais bien être une femme le temps d'une journée, pour connaître leurs secrets ! Pas vous ?  
\- Moi pas, écoute. Arnaud ? T'as forcément une idée sur la question ! Clama Guillaume avec un regard amusé et insistant.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, répondis-je un peu mal à l'aise et ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.  
\- On sait tous que derrière ce bouc se cache une petite fille fragile, M. Patate, lâcha Cyril en rigolant.

Cette conversation me mettait mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression d'être en danger. Ou plutôt, que mon secret était en danger. Ils ne devaient pas savoir. D'ailleurs, comment le pourraient-ils ? Ce genre de chose ne viendrait à l'esprit de personne dans un contexte extérieur à l'écriture d'une histoire ou d'un scénario de film. Je fis mine de rien et continuai à discuter et rire avec les deux fous. Au milieu de l'après-midi, Cyril reçut un appel de sa femme et déclara qu'il devait rentrer. Il nous demanda si on voulait rester encore un peu, et dans ce cas, il fallait que l'on rentre à pied. On choisit cette option. C'était agréable de profiter du soleil de début juin en buvant un coup avec un ami, drôle de surcroît.

\- Tu m'impressionnes, lâcha le brun.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu joues bien la comédie, pour quelqu'un qui n'en a jamais fait...  
\- T'es pas arrangé, Guillaume. C'est juste un peu mon métier, hein ! Fis-je en tentant de dissimuler ma peur derrière un sourire.  
\- Tu joues vraiment bien, pour une fille de dix-sept ans.

Mon corps se raidit. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrit mon échine, et ce n'était pas dû à la chaleur. Ce ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était impossible. Cette histoire allait me rendre folle, à toujours me partager entre le rationnel et l'improbable.

\- Tyfen, c'est ça ?  
\- ... Oui, avouai-je, la surprise et la résignation pouvant se lire dans mes yeux. C'est...  
\- Arnaud m'a appelé. Au début, je pensais au délire totalement incongru d'une quelconque groupie. Mais il a su me rappeler quelques événements qui n'étaient connus de nous deux seulement. Alors j'ai bien été obligé de le croire.  
\- Depuis quand ?  
\- Avant le sketch de lundi, il m'a appelé pendant que tu dormais. J'ai bien vu que tu étais un peu perdue avant de jouer, c'est pour ça que j'ai essayé de te secouer un peu. Désolé pour la claque, d'ailleurs.  
\- C'est pas grave, assurai-je.  
\- Je ne maîtrise pas toujours ma force, fit-il avec un sourire désolé et sincère. En tout cas, encore chapeau. On avait remarqué qu'Arnaud était un peu bizarre, ces deux derniers jours, mais si je n'avais pas su que ce n'est pas vraiment Arnaud en face de moi, jamais je n'aurais pu penser une chose pareille.  
\- Des heures au téléphone et devant l'ordinateur pour me documenter un maximum sur ceux qui allaient être mes amis pour les temps à venir, ricanai-je amèrement. J'aurais pu continuer la vie d'Arnaud sans que les autres ne s'aperçoivent de quoi que ce soit, ce n'était qu'une question de temps et d'habitude. Son entourage, je le connais. Son humour, je l'apprivoise. La scène, j'y ai goûté et ça m'a plu. Même son corps, je commence à m'y faire...  
\- En parlant de ça... Comment ça se passe pour...  
\- Pour aller aux toilettes　? Pour me laver ? Je fais encore ça à l'aveuglette. Je vous rappelle que...  
\- Tu peux continuer à me tutoyer...  
\- Je te rappelle que je ne suis qu'une ado, à la base. En aucun cas un homme de cet âge là. Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe de son côté, mais je ne peux pas encore me résoudre à franchir cette barrière. Pas complètement, en tout cas. C'est la seule chose pour laquelle il me semble impératif que l'on retrouve chacun nos vies respectives.  
\- Et vous comptez vous y prendre comment ?

Comment comptait-on s'y prendre ? Je n'en avais strictement aucune idée. Je ne savais même pas comment nous en étions arrivés là. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché. Dimanche, Tsamere et moi avions passé au moins deux heures à discuter de cela. Les deux jours qui suivirent, lorsque je ne pensais pas à l'émission ou à ma survie, mes pensées ne se focalisaient que sur cette unique question : Comment ? Comment était-ce arrivé ? Comment mettre un terme à cette situation ? Je ne réfléchissais à plus rien d'autre que ça. Nous en discutâmes longuement, avec Guillaume. Cela semblait lui échapper, à lui aussi. D'un côté, j'étais heureuse qu'il sache : avec lui, plus besoin de jouer de rôle, je pouvais parler en tant que Tyfen, non pas en tant que Tsamere. Il comprenait au moins dans quelle galère je me trouvais, même s'il ne vivrait jamais une expérience pareille. D'autre part, le savoir dans la confidence me mettait mal à l'aise. Et s'il décidait de tout dire ? Personne ne le croirait, bien entendu. Arnaud et moi pouvions tout nier en bloc, même si cela s'annonçait compliqué. Mais j'avais confiance en Sentou. Le peu de temps où je l'avais côtoyé me laissait penser qu'il était vraiment un homme bien. Et ce n'était sûrement pas un hasard qu'Arnaud l'ait appelé lui et non un autre : lui aussi devait lui faire confiance. Ou alors était-il simplement le seul à croire à notre histoire ?

La discussion dura en tout trois heures. Ce fut lorsque la copine de Guillaume l'appela que nous nous rendîmes compte de l'heure qu'il était. Nous nous séparâmes et retournâmes chacun dans nos appartements respectifs. Nous nous étions quittés sur une promesse de Sentou : il ferait tout son possible pour nous aider à regagner notre propre corps. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Je me jurai de le revoir, une fois que tout ceci serait terminé. Je ne savais pas de quelle manière, mais je le reverrais. Lui comme tous les autres, d'ailleurs : tous avaient l'air sympa, et tous me donnaient envie de les revoir. Et je le ferais.  
Le reste de la soirée, je le passai accrochée au téléphone portable, à envoyer des textos tantôt à Arnaud, tantôt à Guillaume. Ils avaient réussi à m'ôter Jérémy de la tête, ce qui n'était pas plus mal, vu la nuit que j'avais passée. J'éteignis la télé et allai me coucher vers vingt-deux heures, ce qui était encore relativement tôt. Les mots que j'avais échangés avec Sentou trottaient dans ma tête et m'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil. Je finis par m'abandonner aux bras de Morphée aux alentours de minuit.  
Cette nuit-là, mon rêve fut d'un tout autre genre.

J'étais dans une sorte de cave étrange, accompagnée d'Alice, ma meilleure amie : elle était vêtue d'une robe toute rapiécée, et de longues cicatrices s'étiraient le long de ses jambes et de ses bras, ainsi même qu'aux coins de ses lèvres. Elle ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon. Derrière nous, il y avait trois personnes que je reconnus comme étant Ferrari, Garnier et Sentou. Le premier était déguisé en sorcière, le grand était en diable tandis que le visage de Guillaume était peint en blanc et lui était habillé en squelette. Je ne comprenais absolument pas pourquoi ces accoutrements ridicules. Je parcourais la salle à la recherche d'une réponse, suivie par Alice, quand je vis un fragment de verre sur le sol. Je le ramassai et regardai mon visage dans le reflet. Je réalisai que j'avais repris possession de mon corps, cependant je portais une tenue masculine... Et que j'avais un bouc et une moustache. Je me retournai vers les quatre autres personnes présentes, ahurie. Que m'arrivait-il　 Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions car quelqu'un déboula dans la pièce à toute allure : il s'agissait d'Arnaud. Il était habillé de la même manière que moi, mais était rasé. Il s'approcha de moi à grands pas, visiblement furieux. « Qui va sauver le spectacle ? » Pleurai-je. « Moi, idiote ! » « Vous allez y arriver ? » « Bien sûr, je suis Arnaud Tsamere ! » Il m'arracha violemment la moustache et le bouc pour les coller sur sa peau, puis partit en courant par une porte dans l'ombre. Je me réveillai sur cette dernière image. C'était idiot, comme rêve. D'autant plus que cette scène me rappelait quelque chose. Je me levai pour déjeuner, et tandis que je mangeai, je continuai de chercher. Ce fut au repas de midi, que je pris chez Guillaume, que je m'écriai :

\- L'étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack !  
\- Pardon ? Fit mon hôte, visiblement surpris par mon cri.

Je lui racontai mon rêve étrange, puis lui expliquai le rapport avec ce magnifique film d'animation. A ce moment, normalement, le Père Noël s'approche de Jack et lui reprend son bonnet afin d'être prêt pour reprendre les rennes de la fête de Noël. Le parallèle entre ces deux personnages et Arnaud et moi était plutôt flagrant, et il me redonna un mince espoir de retrouver ma famille. A la fin, tout s'arrange pour tout le monde : le Père Noël distribue les vrais cadeaux, les enfants sont heureux, et Halloween Town retrouve Jack. Dans mon cas, voilà comment cela devrait se finir : Arnaud va lui-même au Casino de Paris, les spectateurs sont heureux, et je retrouve ma maison, ma famille, mes amis. Oui, cela promettait d'être génial. Mais pouvait-on faire entièrement confiance à un rêve ? Je décidai de passer outre cette réflexion et me convaincre que tout se passerait comme cela. Le reste de la journée s'écoula rapidement tandis que Guillaume et moi, après avoir essayé de trouver une solution, nous étions rabattus sur un DVD. Il avait besoin de se détendre entre sa tournée et le Casino, et j'avais besoin de me vider la tête également.

Après avoir effectué l'éternel va-et-vient depuis l'appartement du brun jusqu'au mien, je m'affalai sur le lit en soupirant bruyamment. Je calculai mentalement que les représentations du Casino de Paris débutaient vendredi, soit après-demain. Il restait si peu de temps pour apprendre par cœur les quelques sketches que j'interpréterais... J'espérais qu'Arnaud s'en sorte bien de son côté, afin de pouvoir assurer s'il était dans la possibilité de monter à nouveau sur les planches. Deux jours. Quarante-huit heures qui allaient passer bien trop vite. Peut-être plus, peut-être moins. Et honnêtement, la seconde proposition me plaisait davantage. Si l'on m'accordait ne serait-ce qu'un souhait, ce serait de m'endormir dans ce lit pour me réveiller dans le mien. Je ne voulais résolument plus être adulte. Du moins plus celui là. Et tant pis pour la timidité qui avait envahi ma vie. J'étais prête à la supporter si cela pouvait me débarrasser des contraintes que je voyais se profiler devant moi. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de ne plus vouloir être timide ? Si j'avais su ce qui allait m'arriver, aurais-je fait le même souhait ? Je m'arrêtai de respirer. Tout cela était-il lié ? La réponse me vint comme une illumination. Bien sûr que oui... Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Je sautai hors du lit et courus dans le salon pour m'emparer du téléphone –qui semblait m'être l'objet le plus utile au cours des quatre derniers jours- et composer le numéro de Guillaume. En réalité, nous n'étions déjà plus mercredi mais jeudi, très tôt ; aussi espérai-je qu'il ne dorme pas encore. Une sonnerie, puis deux, puis trois. On décrocha au bout de la dixième.

\- Il est 0 h 42. J'espère que tu as une bonne raison.  
\- Qui c'est ? Demanda une voix endormie que je supposai être celle de sa copine.  
\- Arnaud. Alors, je t'écoute ?  
\- J'ai peut-être compris comment on en est arrivé là !

Je l'entendis se lever et fermer une porte. Il avait certainement cherché à s'isoler pour me parler. Il me demanda ce que j'avais trouvé et je lui exposai donc ma théorie. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, prenant le temps d'analyser mes dires. Dans d'autres circonstances, je l'aurais harcelé pour obtenir une réponse rapidement, mais je me devais de tenir compte de l'heure avancée. Il finit par briser le silence au bout de trois minutes.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien... Tu as fait le souhait de plus être timide. Tu te retrouves à la place d'un humoriste, donc bien forcée de vaincre cette timidité. Mais au final, tu préfères être timide que d'avoir à supporter cette vie ?  
\- Pas tout à fait... Ca me plaît, comme vie. Mais si c'était dans mon corps, ça serait mieux...  
\- Et tu n'as plus peur ? Je veux dire, tu as réussi à vaincre ta timidité ?  
\- Je crois que j'en ai eu la preuve chaque jour depuis que je me suis réveillée en tant qu'Arnaud.  
\- Bouge pas.

Avais-je vraiment le choix ? Je fis donc ce qu'il m'ordonna et restait plantée au plein milieu du salon, le combiné collé à l'oreille gauche. Ce fut d'ailleurs seulement à cet instant que je réalisai que j'utilisais la main gauche. J'étais droitière, à la base, mais sans doute le corps d'Arnaud avait gardé cette habitude. Son corps ou son cerveau. Mais ce n'était pas franchement le moment de s'attarder sur une question de gauche ou droite. Je tentais de comprendre où avait bien pu partir Guillaume et essayai vainement de l'appeler. Il reprit le téléphone en main quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Habille-toi, prends ton portable, tes clés et ne bouge pas, m'intima-t-il gravement.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit ; il me raccrocha au nez. Je commençai à paniquer. Que se passait-il ? Que comptait faire Guillaume ? Y avait-il quelqu'un qui m'attendait dehors pour me faire la peau ? Non, pourquoi cela ? La peur me faisait penser n'importe quoi. Je fis ce qu'il m'avait dit de faire sans pour autant comprendre pourquoi. Je ne me sentais pas en position de protester : on me disait, j'exécutais, c'était aussi simple que cela. Pas besoin de réfléchir cent sept ans. D'ailleurs, je n'avais plus trop les moyens de réfléchir : étant donné l'heure tardive, mon cerveau était complètement hors service. Je demeurai debout, seule dans le noir et le silence les plus complets. Je n'attendais qu'un signe de la part de Guillaume pour réagir. Instinctivement, je savais qu'il avait un plan, que nous allions agir ce soir. Seulement, ce que j'ignorais, c'était de quelle manière. La sonnette retentit ; je sursautai. Le bruit aigu m'avait surprise, voire effrayée. Machinalement, j'attrapai ma veste, mon téléphone, sortis de l'appartement en prenant bien soin de verrouiller la porte et descendis à l'extérieur. Pas besoin de demander si c'était lui ; qui d'autre aurait bien pu sonner au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Je montai sans réfléchir dans la voiture, côté passager. Il ne m'avait pas expliqué ce qu'il avait dans la tête et où il comptait m'emmener. Je voyais seulement qu'il roulait très vite. Trop vite, même. Je n'aimais pas la vitesse, cela m'effrayait. Mais je n'osai pas dire quoi que ce soit, comme si la moindre petite remarque pouvait nous être fatale. Le silence planait dans l'automobile, tout comme cette sorte de malaise angoissant. Cette ambiance d'oppression et d'ignorance m'étouffait. L'autoroute, encore et toujours l'autoroute. Les panneaux indiquaient des villes de l'Est du pays. Cela faisait désormais deux heures et demi que nous roulions, et aucun mot n'avait été prononcé depuis Paris. On pouvait lire l'incompréhension et la panique sur mon visage ; dans ses yeux se reflétait une certaine détermination qui m'échappait complètement. Je le fixai intensément, peut-être dans l'espoir qu'il sente mon regard brûler sa peau et réponde à mes interrogations. Cela fonctionna mieux que ce que je ne pensais

\- On va retrouver Arnaud.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- On va aller chez toi, le voir et vous faire échanger de corps.

Il avait annoncé cela sur un ton qui n'autorisait aucune réplique ; je me tus donc et détournai mes yeux sur la route. Les panneaux défilaient toujours aussi vite. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure : 3 h 24. J'étais épuisée. Pourtant, ce fut le cœur battant sourdement, le sang pulsant violemment dans les tempes et les yeux brillants que je réalisai où nous étions : Guillaume venait de prendre la sortie en direction de Commercy. La ville de la madeleine. Ma ville. Je n'avais jamais quitté le coin plus d'une semaine, accompagnée par ma famille. Avoir passé quatre jours seule dans la capitale m'avait plutôt perturbée, même si j'essayais de le cacher. Il ralentit en entrant dans l'agglomération et me demanda de le guider à travers les rues. Malgré la fatigue qui se faisait sentir dans la moindre partie de mon corps –et Guillaume était probablement dans le même état- je gardai l'esprit clair pour pouvoir arriver au plus vite. Je le demandai comment il avait su que j'habitais ici. Certainement que j'avais dû en parler, ou peut-être Arnaud. Mais ce n'était plus le problème. Ce qu'il fallait maintenant, c'était faire sortir Tsamere, sans réveiller la maisonnée de préférence. Une fois garé devant ma maison, Sentou sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de mon ancien portable. Il appela une fois, deux fois, trois fois, sans réponse. Il dormait de mon sommeil de plomb : on aurait pu tirer des feux d'artifice ou des boulets de canon que cela ne le réveillerait pas. Plutôt pratique pour les grasses matinées, dans ce genre de situation, cela s'avérait handicapant. Et très pénible. Guillaume retenta la technique du téléphone, en vain.

\- On a qu'à attendre qu'il se lève pour aller au lycée, proposai-je. Ca nous permettrait de dormir un peu, et on mettrait l'alarme sur les portables pour pas le louper à la sortie de la maison...

Le brun acquiesça. La fatigue se peignait chaque trait de son visage : ses yeux étaient gonflés et soulignés par des marques violacées, ses joues étaient légèrement creusées, sa lèvre supérieure tremblait. Cela ne devait pas être sa première nuit d'insomnie pour qu'il en soit à un tel stade. Nous réglâmes chacun nos cellulaires pour les faire sonner à 6 h 30. Ainsi, nous avions un peu moins de trois heures pour reposer nos cerveaux. C'était déjà cela.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Moi, enchanté.  
> \- De même, répondis-je en pouffant nerveusement.  
> \- Bon, c'est bien émouvant, tout ça, mais on va en parler dans la voiture si ça ne vous dérange pas, okay ? Intervint Guillaume.

Guillaume se réveilla le premier. Il guettait la porte d'entrée de la maison afin de ne pas laisser Arnaud filer. Il était 6 h 55 quand il vit la poignée se baisser et une jeune fille franchir le seuil de la maison. Il me secoua fortement le bras pour me tirer des bras de Morphée. A travers mes paupières encore mi-closes, je me vis. Ce fut un véritable choc. Sans me laisser le temps de me remettre, Guillaume me tira hors de la voiture et je le suivis jusqu'Arnaud. Le brun attrapa le bras de l'adolescente que j'avais été et l'entraîna derrière un arbre pour éviter d'être vus par un voisin. Je fixai la jeune fille et son regard croisa le mien. Alors comme ça, c'était comme cela que l'on me voyait ? J'étais plutôt grande, et je dépassai légèrement Sentou. Mes cheveux désespérément raides constituaient un cadre brun d'un visage un peu rond et faisaient ressortir des yeux émeraude. Moi qui n'avais jamais aimé mon visage plus que ça, je le découvris avec un regard nouveau et me surpris à l'apprécier. Face à elle (ou lui, je ne savais plus comment le/la qualifier), je restai paralysée. C'était tellement simple, au téléphone : nous avions tous les deux l'habitude d'entendre notre voix ; mais nous voir, c'était autre chose. A la limite, c'était presque anodin pour Arnaud qui se voyait beaucoup à la télévision, mais moi qui n'étais jamais filmée et ne me voyais que par le biais d'un miroir trop souvent menteur... Cette voix que je connaissais tant brisa le silence gênant qui s'était installé.

\- Moi, enchanté.  
\- De même, répondis-je en pouffant nerveusement.  
\- Bon, c'est bien émouvant, tout ça, mais on va en parler dans la voiture si ça ne vous dérange pas, okay ? Intervint Guillaume.

Et nous allâmes dans la voiture. A vrai dire, je ne me sentais pas en position de refuser. Je laissai Arnaud monter à côté de Guillaume et m'installai sur la banquette arrière. Peut-être un réflexe de laisser les adultes devant, même si Tsamere n'en était plus vraiment un, sur ce coup. Serais-je capable un jour de me faire à l'idée de ne plus être moi ? J'avais beau me le répéter inlassablement, je ne réalisais toujours pas. Guillaume démarra l'automobile, ce qui eut pour effet de me couper dans ma réflexion ; Arnaud amorça la discussion.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites-là ?  
\- On t'enlève, annonça son ami.  
\- Et comment je justifierai ça ?  
\- Ce n'est plus ton problème. Tu ne retourneras plus là-bas tant qu'on n'aura pas trouvé le moyen de vous faire réintégrer votre corps d'origine.

Le plus petit d'entre nous devait avoir un pouvoir de persuasion énorme car Arnaud non plus n'osa protester, bien que j'étais celle qui était le plus en droit de manifester un quelconque désaccord. Après tout, c'était moi qui allais devoir me débrouiller seule pour expliquer à mes parents pourquoi je n'étais pas en cours en cette journée de jeudi. Et si ce soir le problème n'était toujours pas réglé, j'allais être considérée comme en fugue et ils n'y comprendraient rien. Pour eux comme aux yeux de tous, j'étais une adolescente calme et réservée qui ne connaissait pas de trouble ou de quelconque problème ; je n'avais aucune raison de fuguer. Mais pour l'heure, nous n'en étions pas à nous occuper de comment expliquer mon retour mais bien comment aboutir à ce retour. Après avoir mis Tsamere au courant de la théorie que j'avais échafaudée la veille, nous réfléchissions chacun de notre côté à une solution. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir passé des heures au téléphone avec le moustachu pour répondre à cette éternelle question : Comment ? Non, cette fois-ci, nous repartions quasiment à zéro, car mon hypothèse pouvait nous aiguiller sur d'autres pistes que nous n'avions pas envisagées plus tôt dans la semaine. Et tandis que nous chauffions nos cerveaux à bloc, Guillaume tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer un maximum sur la route. Je le plaignais : rentrer à Paris depuis Commercy après avoir quitté la Ville Lumière six heures auparavant, ajouter à cela la carence en sommeil qui sévissait sur tout son organisme et le stress que nous lui fournissions bien malheureusement... Il y avait de quoi devenir dingue. Et pourtant, bien que non directement concerné par cette histoire invraisemblable, il ne lâchait pas prise et se démènerait comme un beau diable pour nous aider jusqu'à ce que la réponse nous vienne.

Je regardais les paysages défiler. Une poignée d'heure plus tôt, ils allaient dans le sens inverse. Aussi, lorsque le périphérique parisien apparut droit devant nous, je ne pus retenir un léger soupir de soulagement. La voiture était un véritable supplice pour moi, préférant de loin le train ou le bus. Mais je passai outre ce désagrément. Un rapide coup d'œil porté à ma montre m'informa de l'heure : 10 h 13. Cela m'étonna que personne n'ait tenté de me joindre. Normalement, à cette heure-là, le lycée avait déjà prévenu les parents de l'absence de leur enfant. Or, je n'avais reçu aucun coup de fil de la p... _« Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside... »_ Je ravalai mes paroles et allai me saisir du téléphone –qui se trouvait entre les deux sièges avant- pour répondre quand Arnaud me fit les gros yeux, me signifiant alors de ne pas décrocher. Je retirai alors ma main du combiné et me rassis au fond du siège, réalisant alors quelle énorme erreur j'avais été sur le point de faire. Je ne pouvais pas répondre à mes parents ; je devais attendre que toute cette histoire soit terminée avant de leur donner signe de vie. A partir de maintenant, j'étais en fugue.

Le silence s'abattit une fois de plus dans la voiture. Guillaume nous avait demandé de réfléchir un maximum à une solution. Une solution. Ce mot me poursuivait sans cesse depuis cinq jours. Je n'avais plus que lui à l'esprit. De quoi faire une overdose ; je n'étais plus près de m'en servir par la suite et je me jurai presque d'étrangler tous ceux qui prononcerait ces huit lettres par la suite. Et tant pis s'ils n'étaient pas censés savoir. Moi, je savais, et cela me suffisait amplement pour me donner des envies de meurtre. Envies que je me devais de contrôler tant que je n'étais pas moi. Aussi, pour tenter de chasser ces pensées assassines, je fixai mon regard sur la route qui –au fur et à mesure que nous avancions sur le périphérique- semblait de plus en plus longue. Le vide se faisait petit à petit dans mon esprit tourmenté...  
 _Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow  
Oh, but God, I want to let it go..._  
Je pestai intérieurement. Cette chanson allait me rester dans la tête. Je n'avais pas entendu cette sonnerie depuis longtemps. Depuis cinq jours. Trop longtemps, donc. Je n'arriverais pas à me défaire de ces paroles à moins qu'une autre chanson vienne prendre sa place au cœur de mes pensées. Aucune ne me vint immédiatement, mais je ne désespérais pas. J'en trouverais bien une qui effacerait la ravissante mais néanmoins déprimante Lithium de ma tête. Quoique... En fin de compte, je n'avais que des chansons déprimantes, donc pas moyen de compter sur l'une d'entre elles pour me remonter le moral. Je fus donc contrainte de me concentrer un maximum sur cette réponse qui nous échappait à tous depuis cinq jours.

Nous arrivâmes à l'appartement d'Arnaud sans que je me rende compte de quoi que ce soit. Nous montâmes tous les trois à l'intérieur : nous nous étions mis d'accord pour rester ici, ce qui faciliterait les choses étant donné que le logement appartenait à Tsamere et que je vivais dedans depuis une poignée de jours. Guillaume appela sa copine puis Cyril pour leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter de son absence, qu'il était avec le moustachu et qu'il reviendrait pour le repas du soir. A la tête qu'il fit, l'on put deviner qu'il se fit remonter les bretelles par son amie qui n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le fait qu'il quitte leur appartement en pleine nuit sans raison aucune pour ne refaire surface qu'une dizaine d'heures plus tard. Garnier sembla lui dire la même chose, ou plutôt qu'il ne cautionnait pas son action. Guillaume finit par hausser légèrement le ton en disant qu'il avait ses raisons et qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il raccrocha, visiblement irrité par le ton moralisateur qu'avait employé son ami contre lui.

\- Je suis désolée que vous vous engueuliez à cause de moi...  
\- De nous, rectifia Arnaud.

D'un geste de la tête, le brun nous signifia que ce n'était rien. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre d'accrochage avec ses proches. Il inspira profondément et demanda s'il y avait possibilité d'avoir du café. Tsamere s'excusa en déclarant avoir fini le paquet juste avant l'accident, ce à quoi je répondis vivement que je buvais aussi du café et que par conséquent, j'en avais racheté lundi matin, lors de mon expédition de ravitaillement essentiel à ma survie. J'en profitai pour faire une remarque à ce propos à Arnaud, qui ne put pas nier ce que j'avançais. Après avoir servi les deux caféinomanes ainsi que moi-même, je rejoignis les deux comiques à la table du salon pour discuter de nos éventuelles idées pour revenir à la normale.

\- Arnaud ?  
\- Rien... Tyfen ?  
\- Non plus, déclarai-je, dépitée. Guillaume ?  
\- ... Il se peut que j'aie une idée...

Les yeux d'Arnaud s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous la surprise de cette annonce ; mais je ne devais pas me moquer car je doutais que mon expression soit mieux que la sienne. Devant nos regards emplis d'étonnement et d'insistance, Guillaume exposa sa théorie à l'oral tout en notant quelques mots sur une feuille de papier.

\- Si je reprends tout depuis le début... Tyfen, tu as souhaité ne plus être timide. Puis tu t'es retrouvée dans le corps d'un humoriste assez connu. Toi, Arnaud, je me souviens que tu étais assez fatigué, ces derniers temps, entre l'Européen, l'émission, les sorties et tout... T'avais déjà évoqué un retour à une vie plus calme, presque anonyme. Résultat, tu te retrouves dans le corps d'une adolescente quelconque –excuse-moi Tyfen. Donc ça, ce serait la raison pour laquelle vous auriez échangé de corps, on est d'accord ? Alors maintenant, enchaîna-t-il sans se soucier de nos réponses, ce que je propose... C'est que vous vous rendiez compte à quel point vous étiez bien dans vos vies d'avant, que vous souhaitiez à voix haute les retrouver et que vous vous endormiez en même temps. Peut-être que cela aura l'effet inverse à ce qu'il s'est passé. Et dans ce cas, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Vous allez peut-être trouver ça... Capillotracté, mais bon, vous avouerez que toute cette histoire ne tient pas debout à la base, donc bon... Alors ?

Nous ne répondîmes pas immédiatement. En fait, nous prenions le temps d'assimiler tout ce qu'il avait débité. Il insista.

\- Alors ?  
\- Euh... C'est sûr que c'est pas très... Rationnel, mais comme tu dis, rien dans cette histoire ne l'est... Donc faut voir, fit Arnaud.  
\- Idem...  
\- Copieuse.

Je lui tirai la langue, il répliqua avec un pied de nez, déclanchant un combat de grimaces auquel Guillaume assista, se demandant s'il devait être dépité devant une attitude si puérile face à un problème si sérieux ou bien s'il devait également en rire, ce qui lui permettrait de relâcher la pression accumulée. Au final, il choisit de se joindre à nous. Le gargouillis collectif de nos estomacs criant famine nous rappela à l'ordre. Le temps passe vraiment vite, lorsqu'on s'amuse. Etant une bien piètre cuisinière, Arnaud fit l'état des lieux de la cuisine, dressa une liste de ce que l'on pouvait faire avec ce que j'avais acheté récemment, et le verdict ne tarda pas à tomber.

\- Pâtes ou pizza ?

Je devais admettre que je n'avais pas cherché à varier mon alimentation durant mon séjour ici ; mais je comptais sur Tsamere pour remettre un peu d'équilibre dans mes repas... C'était plutôt mal parti. Alors que nous avions opté pour les pizzas, mon compagnon de galère appela le livreur le plus proche pour que l'on puisse manger rapidement, ce qui fut le cas. Nous occupâmes l'après-midi comme nous nous le pûmes. Arnaud fit le tour de l'appartement pour vérifier son état. Je m'excusai auprès de lui du léger désordre qui régnait dans sa chambre et dans le bureau, expliquant que n'ayant vécu presque exclusivement que dans ces deux pièces et n'ayant pas prévu son retour si tôt, je n'avais pas pris le temps de tout remettre en ordre. Il répondit que ce n'était rien, que l'appartement avait connu pire suite au départ de Manon. A l'évocation de la jeune femme, je souriai tristement. Il croisa mon regard qui se voulait compatissant et haussa les épaules pour dire que l'on n'y pouvait rien. J'aurais tellement aimé l'aider, le réconforter, mais j'arrivais certainement trop tard. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis, si ma mémoire ne me faisait pas défaut, et la plaie avait eu le temps de cicatriser. Mais certainement mal, comme souvent lors des ruptures.

Pour passer un peu le temps, j'étais partie dans le bureau pour allumer l'ordinateur et surfer sur le net. Je visionnai une dizaine de sketches, répondis à certains messages Facebook qui me demandaient si j'étais morte –car inactive virtuellement depuis cinq jours- et appris les dernières nouvelles via la page d'accueil de Yahoo, pour revenir encore une fois sur Youtube pour écouter des musiques qui faisaient le bonheur de mes oreilles. Quand je revins au salon, la télé était allumée, Arnaud assis dans un fauteuil à gauche du canapé où dormait Guillaume, étendu de tout son long. Le pauvre : c'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, et ce par ma... Notre faute. Sans être véritablement concerné, il en avait fait son affaire et avait puisé dans ses réserves d'énergie pour faire un aller-retour Paris-Commercy en dix heures, ce qui était considérable. Je décidai donc de ne pas le réveiller et allai m'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, tombant presque immédiatement sur les genoux de Tsamere.

\- Ne te gêne surtout pas...  
\- Je suis bien confortable, dis voir ! Ca me donnerait presque envie de rester !  
\- Pas question ! Tu fiches le camp de mes jambes !  
\- Mes jambes, rectifiai-je.  
\- Oui mais pour l'instant, ce sont les miennes. Allez, file !

J'obtempérai et tirai une chaise pour m'y asseoir, reposant alors mon coude sur la table. La télé diffusait un reportage sur le tigre du Bengale. Quel animal majestueux ! Beau, puissant, gracieux... Cet animal n'était pas mon préféré pour rien. Les reporters nous montraient des images de mise bas, des scènes de chasse et d'autres moments de leur vie. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'extasier devant cette force de la nature. C'était tellement...

\- Debout là-dedans ! Hurla une voix, accompagnée d'une sensation étrange.  
\- Aaaaaah sa raaaaaace ! C'est froid ! Protestai-je vivement après avoir compris que de l'eau fraîche coulait le long de mon échine. Mais ça va pas dans ta tête ? Guillaume ! C'est la deuxième fois que tu me fais ce coup là ! C'est quoi ton problème ?  
\- On avait dit que vous deviez rester réveillés le plus tard possible pour vous endormir ensemble ! Il n'est que 21 h 30 !  
\- Mais ça fait combien de temps que je dors ? M'étonnai-je.  
\- Une dizaine, voire une quinzaine de minutes, avoua Arnaud. Le temps que je le remarque et que Guillaume prenne les choses en main.

J'aurais préféré être réveillée par Arnaud. Au moins l'aurait-il fait de manière moins agressive pour ma peau et mes tympans. Ces derniers ne devaient d'ailleurs plus très bien fonctionner après l'intervention sonore de Sentou. Il me supplia de tenir encore une petite heure, car il s'agissait peut-être de l'unique chance d'envoyer le véritable Arnaud au Casino. Je frémis à cette idée : demain, c'était le grand jour. Déjà. C'était arrivé tellement vite. En même temps, nous avions pratiquement perdu toute cette journée en voiture ou en nous posant comme des larves devant la télévision. Guillaume reçut un appel de Cyril qui lui reprochait de ne toujours pas être rentré, lui disant que sa copine s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Le brun répondit qu'il était vraiment désolé, mais qu'il était obligé de rester avec Arnaud jusqu'à tard. En réalité, il devrait même passer la nuit ici, pour être présent à notre réveil. Enfin, à son réveil. Car bien évidemment, personne d'autre que lui n'était au courant. Il raccrocha, encore plus énervé qu'après le coup de fil de ce matin, car cette fois-ci, son ami l'avait carrément incendié, lui disant que s'il ne faisait pas plus attention, cela finirait comme entre Arnaud et Manon, car elle n'était certainement pas partie pour rien. Il s'assit sur le canapé sans dire mot, mais son visage s'était complètement transformé, défiguré par la colère. Il était fatigué et sur les nerfs, ce n'était pas le moment de lui faire des reproches. Ce fut le bâillement d'Arnaud qui l'extirpa de sa mauvaise humeur, jugeant qu'il était temps de dormir. Je pris cette nouvelle à la fois bien et mal. D'un côté, j'étais contente de pouvoir me coucher car dire que je tombai de fatigue ne serait qu'un euphémisme, mais de l'autre, une énorme boule bloquait ma gorge d'appréhension. J'avais tellement peur que cela ne marche pas et que je sois contrainte de rester un homme à jamais. Et de par cette transformation, je perdais également vingt ans de vie. Vingt longues années. Une durée que je n'avais même pas encore connu depuis la naissance.

\- Bon, Tyfen, c'est pas le moment de rêver. T'as eu tout le temps aujourd'hui, et tu l'auras aussi tout à l'heure. Mais en dormant, cette fois. Alors t'es gentille et tu files te coucher ! M'ordonna Guillaume, visiblement pas d'humeur à être contredit.

Arnaud insista pour me laisser le lit, m'assurant que le canapé lui allait tout aussi bien. Si je ne l'avais pas su aussi désintéressé, j'aurais pensé qu'il agissait uniquement dans le but de se retrouver dans un corps sans courbatures au lendemain. Mais il était loin d'avoir de telles pensées, du moins je l'espérais. Après sa piètre argumentation –qui se résumait à « c'est toi la fille et la plus jeune » et « je suis chez moi, je décide »- je me résignai à prendre place sous les draps du lit-double. Lui s'allongea sur le canapé et Guillaume s'assit sur la chaise que j'occupais une cinquantaine de minutes plus tôt. Il voulait nous veiller ; nous nous endormîmes tous trois au bout de cinq minutes.  
Cette nuit là, aucun rêve ne vint agiter mon sommeil.

Je me réveillai lentement. Le soleil qui baignait la pièce de ses rayons m'éblouissait et m'empêchait d'ouvrir mes paupières trop rapidement. A ma grande surprise, je me relevai... sur le canapé. Non, ce n'était... Je regardai mes mains. Oui, mes mains. C'était bel et bien les miennes. J'étais véritablement revenue dans mon corps. J'étais à nouveau Tyfen. Ma bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc et les émotions se bousculaient en moi. Mes membres commençaient à trembler. Non, ce n'était pas possible. C'était bien trop simple, bien trop beau... Je détournai mon regard pour observer la pièce et vit Guillaume qui, toujours sur sa chaise, me regardait. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire une lueur d'espoir, mêlé à de l'interrogation. Allais-je lui apporter la nouvelle de la libération, ou contraire le condamner à nous suivre jusqu'à l'arrangement du problème ? J'étais tentée de lui faire un mauvais coup, mais Arnaud me devança. Il arriva en trombe dans le salon en criant à la volée :

\- Putain, j'en ai marre ! Ca n'a pas marché, et ça ne marchera jamais ! C'était une idée de merde, franchement ! Si c'est comme ça, tes idées tu te les gardes, Guillaume ! Tu m'as fait espérer pendant toute une journée, pensant que j'allais pouvoir redevenir Tyfen, mais non, je suis toujours Arnaud !

Le brun encaissa sa tirade comme on se prend un coup de marteau en pleine face. Il vacilla, puis reprit un semblant de contenance.

\- Je suis désolé, je... Je... Je pensais que...

Face à son air désemparé, je ne pus tenir plus longtemps. Il fut interrompu par mon plus beau rire. Un rire à gorge déployée, avec des petits temps pour récupérer ma respiration... Cette partie de moi m'avait horriblement manqué. Et mon rire étant particulièrement communicatif, celui d'Arnaud se joignit au mien. Tous les deux, nous nous esclaffions sous le regard désœuvré de Guillaume, qui ne comprenait plus rien. Lorsqu'il vit où nous voulions en venir en riant de la sorte et en le regardant avec nos yeux moqueurs, il devint tout rouge.

\- Vous vous foutez de la gueule du monde, j'espère !  
\- Non, seulement de la tienne ! Répondit-on en chœur.  
\- Mais... Ca veut dire que...  
\- Que ça a marché !  
\- Que t'es un génie !  
\- Tyfen, tu me plais bien. Je peux avoir ton numéro ?

Sa remarque déclencha l'hilarité générale. Il n'était pas croyable. Nous venions d'assister à un second miracle et lui ne pensait qu'à compter les fleurs que je lui envoyais. Poussée par une pulsion incontrôlable, je lui sautai au cou et le serrai le plus fort possible dans mes bras, pour en faire autant avec Arnaud qui me regardait d'un œil complice. Je n'aurais su dire si c'était en raison de ce que l'on devant de vivre et les liens que nous avions tissés, ou bien si cela regardait ceux que j'avais tissés avec Guillaume. J'espérai qu'il s'agisse de la première option. Mon étreinte avec Tsamere dura un peu plus longtemps, peut-être au vu de ce que l'on avait partagé comme aventure. Guillaume, qui s'était éclipsé rapidement, revint avec un peu de pain et le pot de Nutella que j'avais sacrément amoché depuis lundi, afin que l'on puisse prendre un petit-déjeuner consistant.

\- Il va falloir prendre la route, Tyfen...

Je levai mes yeux émeraude vers lui. Je n'avais plus aucune envie de rentrer. Rester sur Paris avec ce corps qui m'appartenait à nouveau me semblait être le Paradis. Pas que Commercy me révulsait, mais après avoir goûté aux joies de la Ville Lumière, j'aurais bien été tentée d'y habiter, d'y faire ma vie. Le regard avec lequel Guillaume me répondit semblait montrer sa désolation quant au fait de me ramener en Lorraine. Nous discutâmes encore un peu avec Arnaud, échangeâmes quelques infos –comme nos adresses et nos numéros de téléphone- puis vint le moment fatidique de partir. Après une énième accolade avec Tsamere, je montai enfin dans la voiture de Sentou, direction le pays de la madeleine. La ceinture m'étouffant, le cœur battant sourdement, les paupières clignant sans cesse, je n'osais pas regarder Guillaume. Pourquoi ? Je ne saurais l'expliquer. La peur de se dire que tout était fini, que tout redevenait comme avant et que je retombais dans cet anonymat –bien que je ne l'aie jamais réellement quitté, m'étant simplement contentée de prendre la place d'un humoriste connu. Les pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête, tout comme ce fut le cas durant plus de cinq jours. Déception, joie, soulagement, tristesse, colère, appréhension... Je ne savais même pas qu'autant d'émotions contradictoires pouvaient se déchaîner en même temps dans un seul esprit.

\- Tyfen ? On est arrivés...

Pardon ? Arrivés ? Mais comment pouvait-on être déjà arrivés ? Nous étions partis il y a... Trois heures, d'après ma montre. Dans le silence ? Sérieusement ? Oooooh ! Stop les questions dans ma tête, deux secondes, merci ! Je n'en pouvais plus, à la longue. J'étais épuisée. Ce fut peut-être pour cette raison que je fondis en larmes à côté de Guillaume, qui ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de me frotter le dos avec sa main. Après m'être calmée, j'inspirai profondément et regarda l'homme pour me donner le courage nécessaire à sortir de la voiture. J'ouvris la portière et m'extirpai lentement du véhicule. L'humoriste en fit le tour pour s'approcher de moi. Nous nous regardâmes quelques secondes et il me prit dans ses bras. Je répondis avec le plus de force possible à cette étreinte. Je me sentais bête. Je n'étais que Tyfen, une pauvre adolescente anonyme, et je me permettais de faire un câlin à un humoriste connu, sous prétexte qu'il allait me manquer. Je m'attachais trop vite, c'était là un de mes plus grands défauts. Une dernière larme perla dans le coin de mon œil gauche, et il s'empressa de l'essuyer de son index.

\- Allez, ne pleure plus et garde le sourire. Il n'y a que comme ça que l'on se reverra, murmura-t-il en souriant. Et puis, ce serait dommage que l'on se quitte sur tellement de tristesse. Oh, je sais ce que tu te dis. « Je suis bête de m'attacher tellement à quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas il y a une semaine ! ». Tu sais, il n'y pas de date limite pour s'attacher. Surtout quand il s'agit de personnes comme moi !  
\- Au pire, je vais te chercher un vase pour les fleurs, hein...  
\- Bon, tu rigoles, c'est déjà ça ! Allez, file, maintenant. Il est temps que tu retournes chez toi, rassurer tes parents...

Il me serra une dernière fois contre lui et me fit la bise comme si j'étais une de ses plus anciennes amies. Il remonta dans sa voiture et démarra le moteur. Il me fit un signe de la main, et le voilà reparti. Je restai plantée au beau milieu de la route, seule, les yeux brûlants, les mains et les lèvres tremblantes. Je mis quelques instants à me retourner et me dirigeai machinalement vers la porte d'entrée, comme s'il s'agissait d'une journée parfaitement normale. Comme si ces six jours n'avaient jamais existé. Le cœur lourd, j'ouvris la porte et en franchis le seuil. Déjà, j'entendais mes parents affolés crier mon prénom à travers la maison.

\- Tyfen ! Mon bébé ! Tu es rentrée !  
\- Où tu étais passée ? On s'est fait un sang d'encre, ta mère et moi !  
\- Oh mon Dieu, tu n'as rien ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça ? Ca ne va pas de nous faire des frayeurs pareilles ?  
\- Où tu étais, ma chérie ?

Où j'étais ? Si je vous le disais, vous ne me croiriez pas. Si je n'avais rien ? A part du stress, du sommeil en retard, une nouvelle passion pour la scène et beaucoup de souvenirs, non. Ce qui m'avait pris de partir comme ça ? Eh bien, à la base, je voulais juste ne plus être timide, mais je n'avais rien demandé de plus. Si j'allais bien pour vous faire des frayeurs pareilles ? J'avais certainement eu plus peur que vous. Où j'étais ? Si vous me l'aviez dit il y a six jours, je ne vous aurais pas crus.  
 _J'étais rentrée._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wala.


End file.
